


我曾目睹过

by yangmaobao



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangmaobao/pseuds/yangmaobao
Summary: 续接复联4，魔改虫2中的平行宇宙，最好的结局是大团圆结局。被困在时间里的迷路人，终在时间里找到他们的爱人。





	1. 我曾目睹过01

**Author's Note:**

> #复联4小虫穿越钢3，有两条时间线。  
> #复联2会不存在，原本的复联2会串联虫2平行世界  
> #Morgan是再生摇篮的产物，我知道妮妮其实好像并不支持再生摇篮  
> #铁椒友情  
> #预警结束，ooc是我的，私设如山，神仙爱情是他们的

我是复仇者联盟总部一名平平凡凡的清洁工，我曾听说过他们故事，也目睹过他们的传奇。说实话，如果不是因为能近距离掌握第一手八卦，我早就辞职不干了。  
像往常一样，那天我从家里出发，前往总部。忽然一个带着头套的人从小巷里鬼鬼祟祟冲了出来，二话不说就抢过我的手提包。  
“有小偷啊！”  
接着又是一个带着头套，穿着红蓝紧身衣的人从小巷跑出来，不一会儿，又折返回来，把我的包递回给我。“女士，您的包。”奶里奶气的声音，一定是个可爱的男孩子。只是，纽约什么时候有这样一位超级英雄。  
“呃，你是新的超级英雄吗？”  
“不不不，女士您要注意安全啊，我先走了。”Peter跑回巷子里去，顺着墙爬上天台。  
不远处的史塔克大厦，逆光而立。这个时间，先生应该还没有起床吧，或者还没有开始休息。  
在蜘蛛侠提前出现在这个世界的一个小时前，他正跟一个想要抢夺量子穿梭机的神秘人打起来。那场大战之后，美队老了，鹰眼退休了，阿毛接过队长的责任，成为了联盟的领头人。每个人都很忙，Peter也很忙，他忙着逃避现实，忙着接受这个没有先生的世界。只是真的很难，他从banner博士口中听到了他们当时是如何集齐六颗宝石，将逝去的一半人带回来。  
只要不破坏原始时间线人物的轨迹，只要把拿走的东西还回到那个时间，这个宇宙便不会有分支。那他是不是能用队长留下的皮姆粒子，回到过去，远远见先生一面。  
他死死地盯着那个机器，忽而一连串子弹从他身后飞来，钢铁蜘蛛战衣马上覆盖他的全身。在他离开的五年里，Tony给他做了不同的战衣，仿佛他知道他的睡衣宝宝一定会回来一样。  
“这个机器很危险的，好邻居劝你马上离开。”  
他不能让这个人破坏这台机器，也决不能让他利用这个机器，破坏先生尽全力换来的这个和平世界。  
蛛丝发射器瞄准了来人，只要对方再往前一步，他就马上进入作战模式。奇怪的是，来人似乎并不想将这台机器据为己有，也不想毁掉。只是一昧地将他丢到机器中心，然后在他反应过来之前，按下启动键。  
“Never coming back.”  
“Nooooooo!”Peter被一股力量带走，穿过流光溢彩的隧道，跳跃，加速，转弯，减速，下落。四周忽而亮起来，入耳是吵杂的各种声音。  
“嗷，战衣姐姐，你在吗？”躺在地上的Peter尝试联系上Karen。  
“你好，Peter.”战衣姐姐熟悉的声音响起，Peter松了一口气，他继续问道：“我们现在在哪？”  
“2013年的纽约。”  
纽约大战后的第一年，复仇者联盟的事迹传遍全球。当时被破坏的建筑也都修缮好，人们也回到正常的生活中去。原本某神祗也被抓到了，可中途不知道从哪里冒出个冒失鬼，将装有宇宙魔方的箱子摔了，loki趁着没人发现，带着宇宙魔方跑了。雷神至今还没有找到他弟弟。  
“什么？！”Peter赶紧站起来，小巷外的马路川流不息，行人匆匆而过。  
“需要尝试联系Boss吗？”  
“不不不，先等等。”2013年，Peter还没有成为蜘蛛侠。如果他出现了，那这个世界的Peter Parker怎么办。忽然一声“抓小偷”，打断了他的思路。他二话不说冲出去，“下次不要再这样了，这样是不好的，小偷先生。”  
“Karen， Mr. Stark在哪？”他坐在天台上，一下一下地晃着腿。在一个拥有先生的世界里，似乎心情变得轻松那么一点。  
“Malibu10880号。”  
“我们去看看Mr.Stark吧。”他一路晃着蛛丝，又换了几辆顺风车。Malibu10880号，海浪拍打着礁石，海风从远处拂过。Peter倒挂在窗外，顺着蛛丝一路往下。  
“定位到boss在实验室。”  
“能躲过Friday调取影像吗？”  
“Peter，boss现在的人工智能是Jarvis。影像正在调取。”  
影像里，先生正在调试Mark42，还放着摇滚乐。虽然场面一度失控，配件几次差点砸到先生，幸而最后是有惊无险。先生一个翻身，刚落到地上。从身后飞来的零件直接把刚穿好的战甲撞散一地。  
“72个小时没休息，状态果然不大好。”先生伸了伸腰，摘下面具，出了实验室。  
Peter挂在窗外，直直对着楼梯口，且没有打算藏起来的准备。  
“Peter，你现在最好藏起来。”  
记忆里那个人出现在楼梯口，穿着黑色工字背心，胸口的反应堆幽幽发着蓝光，鬓间还没有白发。  
似乎感到有道过于热切的视线落在自己身上，Tony抬头看向窗外。有两只海鸥从窗外飞过，又消失在远方。  
躲到屋顶上的Peter摘下面罩，双眼通红。“Mr.Stark……”

 

在被传送到2013年那天的一个星期前， Peter放学后在便利店买了果汁冰棍，在先生最喜欢的汉堡店买了芝士汉堡，然后按响了先生小木屋的门铃。  
“Peter哥哥！”是小公主开的门，一双蜜糖色的眼睛像极了先生。Peter抿了抿嘴，压下想哭的冲动，然后扬了扬嘴角。“今天给Morgan带了果汁冰棍。”  
Peter抱起小公主走进屋里。小小的一只，身上是跟先生一样的小雏菊味道，不禁收紧了抱住小公主的双手。  
屋里沙发上坐着一个白发苍苍的老人，冬日战士陪在他身边。“Cap？”   
“Hello, Peter.”老人朝他点了点头，又握紧几分冬日战士的手。两人手上无名指戴着相同样式的戒指。  
“你回到过去，发生了什么？”  
“救了一个差点做傻事的傻子，不小心失去了血清。”他侧头看着Bucky，笑道：“我不后悔。”  
Peter将小公主放在沙发上，拿出还热乎乎的芝士汉堡，小心翼翼拆开包装，递给了Morgan。Morgan小口小口地吃着芝士汉堡，芝士酱混着生菜黏在了脸上，像极了先生的小胡子。  
Pepper从外面回来的时候，小公主已经开始打瞌睡了。三人道别后，出了小木屋。  
“Peter.”Steve看着少年，“会是一个你想要的结局。”他说完便牵着Bucky的手离开了，橙黄的灯光把他们并肩的影子拉得很长很长。  
现在是先生离开了三个月的世界，Peter三个月都是穿着被先生嘲笑是睡衣的战衣夜巡。他想逃避与先生有关的一切，却又不由自主地靠近，仿佛他还在。

 

2013年Malibu  
“Jar，外面是有人吗？”  
“已调取监控。”影像投映在落地窗上，穿着钢铁蜘蛛战衣的Peter从天台上倒挂而下，像是蜘蛛盯着蛛网里的猎物一样直直盯着落地窗里面。  
“这是什么?”Tony一边伸手唤来Mark42，一边往落地窗走去，“人形蜘蛛吗？”  
Mark42顺着地下实验室的通道从后门翻身上了天台。“所以，你是谁？”熟悉的声音在身后响起，上一次还是生离死别的时候。Peter僵住在原地，不能回头，千万不能回头。他准备翻身逃跑，掌心炮的脉冲波声同时响起。  
“站着别动！转过身来，你不是满大人吧？你是吗？”  
Peter捏紧了战衣，僵硬地回过头来。“Mr.Stark...”  
“告诉我，我不是你爸爸。”  
“不，当然不。”你会有一个女儿，小公主有着跟你一样焦糖色的眼睛，她还会每天跟你说“I love you three thousand.”眼泪不受控制地涌出，2013年的先生是那样的鲜明，他就在伸手可抱住的距离。  
“跟我来。”Mark42走到Peter面前，提起他便朝地下实验室飞去，就像当初他偷偷跟踪敌人，先生从水里将他捞起一样。  
“你是神盾局新招的成员吗？”  
“不。”  
“今天跟Jarvis连接的是你吧。”  
“什么？”  
“把面罩给我摘了。”  
“不不不不。”  
Mark42抓住Peter死死抓着面罩的双手，却死活掰不开。Tony卸下右手的掌心炮，按了一下小孩手腕上的手环。Tony Stark永远是最了解Tony Stark的人。钢铁蜘蛛战衣被收回到手环里，剩下的就是面罩。对付小孩，只能用挠痒痒了。  
“停下，停下……”Peter发射蛛丝，将先生固定在了实验桌上。Tony不可置信地看着眼前的人形蜘蛛，心想着要给Mark加个能切割蛛丝的刀子。  
“那个……两个小时之后就会自动溶解的了。”Tony看着那个人手足无措地往前走了一小步，又退回去。然后按了一下手环，红蓝战衣重新覆盖全身，逃跑似的快速离开了。


	2. 我曾目睹过03

好吧，各位，我们最后再来一次。  
我是Morgan. P. Stark，是mcu宇宙仅此一个钢铁侠跟蜘蛛侠。不对，是迷你版。众所周知，我爸爸是亿万富翁花花公子慈善家天才Tony Stark。把花花公子换成人见人爱乖小孩就是我本人了。对了，偷偷告诉你们一个秘密，我的蜘蛛能力是遗传的。【stark家专属wink】  
“Morgan！Happy叔叔在门口等你了，再不出门就要迟到了！”  
“知道了。”Morgan把书包丢出窗外，蛛丝黏在树枝上。她抱住书包，再一个翻身，稳稳落在地上。“Happy叔叔早上好，我的三明治带了没有？”  
Happy递给小公主两个包装得整齐的袋子，“一个皇后区最好吃的三明治，一个草莓味甜甜圈。”  
我曾经从爸爸的家人、战友口中听说过那场灾难是如何抹去地球上一半的人口。我也曾目睹过爸爸的葬礼。虽然每年全世界每个角落都会有纪念钢铁侠的集会，但那次跟他告别的只有我们。每个人都沉默不语，我们失去了光和神明。  
“Morgan，my little princess, we’ll meet again. I promise.”  
有些人的爱恋是刻在灵魂之上，而缘分跟承诺总会落地生根。

 

2013年  
有两个行李袋从楼上丢下来，准确来说是从一个洞，大小跟钢铁战衣刚好符合的一个洞。“Tony，我们要离开了。现在马上出发。”Pepper的声音从楼上传下来，渐行渐近。  
“Pepper，我是不会去郊外的。”被蛛丝固定在实验台上的Tony指挥着Dummy用小刀解救他。  
“正常人都会离开的。我们现在要动身出发了。”   
“男人说不可以，这是一个糟糕的主意。”  
“Oh my god！家里是进小偷了吗？” Pepper在看见Tony的窘况之后，匆匆跑过来。看着Dummy的刀就快要扎到某人的小肚子上，Pepper连忙把刀抢了过来。  
“在外面我保护不了你。”  
“你现在这个样子也保护不了我。”  
Peter刚翻身又回到天台，就看见几架直升飞机正从远处逐渐靠近，还有一个导弹拖着小尾巴往他脚下的住宅跑来。  
导弹直接穿破水泥墙，余波将Tony跟Pepper冲散。Tony扬了扬手，Mark42朝Pepper飞去，将她牢牢保护在战甲里面。荡着蛛丝顺着被打破的玻璃晃进来的Peter看见Tony身上毫无保护措施，连忙发射蛛丝，将先生拉到怀里。  
“Mr.Stark你没事吧？”   
“Thank you,kid.”Peter刚准备站起来，头顶的天花板顺势砸下。   
“Tony？!”Pepper惊呼。只看见蜘蛛战衣迅速伸出四个蜘蛛爪，将两个人好好地保护起来。   
“Pepper，我没事。你有没有受伤？”Tony顺着缝隙看向Pepper。   
“我没事，Tony.”确定了Pepper的安全之后，Tony抬头看着Peter，小孩死死地盯着自己，像极了蜘蛛捕猎食物的样子。Tony不由得吞了吞口水，“Kid？”   
“I'm here, Mr.Stark.”   
“没事了，我们是不是可以从地上起来了？”Tony挥了挥无辜的小手。   
两人从废墟中站起来后，Mark42回到Tony身上，“Kid，帮我把Pepper送去安全的地方。”战甲拖着小尾巴在空中绕了一圈，然后被一颗导弹直接打到海里。   
完成好先生留下的任务，Peter急忙呼叫Karen，“战衣姐姐，Mr.Stark去哪里了？” 就算知道Mr.Stark会安然无恙，Peter的声音还是禁不住地发抖。  
“田纳西州玫瑰岗。”   
先生曾在寒冬的田纳西州孤立无援，也曾被独自留在西伯利亚的雪地里，所以小孩的每一件战衣都会有保暖功能。   
但这一次，先生不会再是一个人了。Karen连接上Jarvis，调动了一个原型战甲，Peter跳上战甲的背上，跟随先生往南边飞去。

 

田纳西州郊外  
“Sir，坠落警告。”   
“what？”Tony还没反应过来，战甲就冲着树林撞去，跟雪地来了一个亲密接触后，终于停下。   
“我们现在在哪？”Mark42躺在雪地上，四肢舒展。夜空中星星亮得迷人。   
“田纳西州玫瑰岗。”   
“为什么来了这个鬼地方？”   
“最近一次的飞行规划。”   
“把战甲打开，我要透透气。”   
“好的，sir。”   
战甲打开后，一阵刺骨的寒风吹过。Tony搓了搓手，往后躺回战甲里。“我要回来了！”   
“sir，我要睡了。”   
“what？jar？jarvis？”Mark42的亮光消失，空无人烟的雪地上只有损坏的战甲跟一个穿着工字背心的人。   
Tony只觉得自己心跳加快，快要喘不过气来。一年前那场大战里，他从虫洞坠落的感觉仿佛又要涌上来。低头看着静默的战甲，他拍了拍身上的雪花。   
被拉着前进的战甲在雪地上留下一条蜿蜒的痕迹。在Tony觉得自己快要窒息的时候，另一个战甲拖着耀眼的小尾巴划过夜空，那是整个夜空比繁星还要耀眼的光芒。   
“Hi，Mr.Stark.”Peter从战甲的背上轻轻跃下。   
“你为什么在这里？我的好姑娘怎么也在这里？”   
“Jarvis告诉我您有危险。”小孩的眼眸映着漫天繁星，比Mark的小尾巴还要让人移不开眼。   
“好孩子。帮忙搭把手？”小胡子先生眨了眨蜜糖色的眼睛。这动作实在是太犯规了。   
“As you wish.”Peter浅浅一笑。   
这一次，2013年，田纳西州玫瑰岗郊外的雪地上，是两个人并肩在前面走着，身后是一个mark拉着刚刚损坏的Mark42。   
“所以，我们是怎么认识的？”  
“我想应该没有人不会认识Iron Man。”  
“那倒是。”Tony刚想露出花花公子标准笑容，便被寒风吹得抖了抖。  
“Mr.Stark你不如先回到战甲里面吧。”  
“小孩优先。”  
面罩上的蜘蛛眼眯成一条缝，又睁大着看着Tony，“我的衣服有供暖系统。”言语里是藏不住的骄傲。  
“我有空也要给自己加件贴身的战衣。”Tony走回战甲里面，满足地原地转了几圈，重新拖着下线的Mark42走到Peter身旁。“所以你还没自我介绍一下呢。”  
“Mr.Stark，我还有事，先走了。”Peter在听到“自我介绍”四个字之后，慌慌忙忙地又逃跑了。  
Tony看着那个逐渐消失在雪地尽头的身影，无奈地笑了笑。  
“Sir，CIA,FBI以及S.H.I.E.L.D的资料库都没有信息。”Jarvis的机器音声打断了Tony的头脑风暴。“但是他的AI跟我成功建立了连接。”  
“还好你回来了。”  
“我永远都在，Sir。”  
“所以这是敌人还是队友？”  
Jarvis将Karen的系统投映出来，先是一个蜘蛛标志，散发着淡淡的红光。最新的一次更新，2023年4月24日。  
Peter在离开了先生的视野之后，又偷偷地绕到了先生的背后，保持着不会被发现又能默默守着先生的距离。


End file.
